The On Call Room
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: In an on-call room a lot more goes on besides sleeping. SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my dirty imagination acting out it's desires.

* * *

**The On-Call Room.**

"Who the hell did you think you were?"

Naruto stiffened and glared up at his Chief of Staff, Tsunade. "I _thought_ I was the surgeon saving that guy's life!" he spat back. He was still clad in his green scrubs, blood splatters marking the material.

"It was supposed to be a key-hole surgery, Uzumaki! I can't even address you as a doctor right now! You have really blown it this time!"

"I was doing the key-hole before his heart started having palpitations and I had to take more drastic measures!" the blond doctor told her. "I couldn't just let him die!"

"You shouldn't have even had that choice! What the hell did you do wrong to turn it from a casual day surgery into something _life-threatening_?" The older blonde woman rubbed her temples. "The guy's insurance barely covered _this_ operation let alone the expenses it'll be to cover the emergency procedure, the bed, the recovery time in the hospital and not to mention the time spent using hospital resources!"

"I did what any other doctor in my position would have done," Naruto admitted angrily. "Insurance or not I wasn't going to stand there and let him die. I did what I judged best and saved his li-"

"You ripped his chest open, Naruto! How you thought that would help I'll never know! What in God's name did you do wrong _this_ time? How did you go from a simple operation to this?!"

"How the fuck should I know?! Everything was going fine until _bang!_" Naruto shot back, rising to his feet. "It's ok for you to sit here in your office and only ever doing a fucking op. when there's an article or biography in the works! We're out there doing the _real_ work!"

Tsunade leant back in her chair and glared at the resident. "Get out," she commanded, pointing to the door. "And don't even think about performing another operation until I say so. You're on probation. You muck up one more time and you're out. Out of the hospital and out of a job. Now _**go**_!"

Naruto stood shock still or a moment before straightening and glaring back at her. "_Fine_," he replied through gritted teeth.

He left her office and slammed the door angrily, making some of the nearby nurse's jump in fright. He didn't know what had gone wrong. Everything was working to plan. He was almost ready to extract the equipment from the patient when his heart gave way. It didn't help either that the man wasn't covered by his insurance and Naruto had gone ahead and saved him anyway.

Fuckin' greedy assholes, Naruto thought to himself. It wasn't his fault he'd done his job and saved a life. The patient and his family would be more relieved to hear he was in debt but alive as opposed to dead.

And his solo surgery's had been going so well too. If this one had have been successful it would have been thirteen in a row. Naruto scowled. Fucking unlucky number thirteen. It wasn't until he saw an on call room that he realised how exhausted he was. He'd been in surgery for seven hours and considering now he was on probation there wasn't much more he could do. Slipping into the deserted room he threw off his dirty scrubs and climbed under the cold sheets of the lower bunk bed. Settling in he pulled a sheet up to his waist and tucked his arms beneath his head. He thought sleep would come automatically but for a while he stared up at the mattress above him. He let his mind replay the events of the surgery in an attempt to recall what had gone wrong. As far as he could guess it was just a stroke of terribly bad luck. Not that that answer sated his medical side. Rolling so he faced the wall he brought his legs to his chest and stared at the wall. His eyelids had just begun to drop over his cerulean eyes when he heard the door open. It was common place for staff to share a room and not talk to each other but out of interest Naruto twisted to look over his shoulder.

"Hiding are you?" Dr. Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

Naruto scowled at his stoic boyfriend. "You heard what happened?"

Sasuke nodded and shoved his hands into his lab coat. "Probation again, Naruto?"

"It's not my fault– FUCK!" He had sat upright in such a hurry that he'd hit his head on the cold metal bar of the bunk bed. "Wipe that smirk off your face," he told Sasuke angrily, rubbing his throbbing forehead gingerly. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckle angrily before returning his gaze to the brunet doctor.

"Are you wearing clothes?"

Naruto gaped and looked down at his chiselled bare chest. Of course not, he'd thrown his scrubs on the floor as soon as he'd walked in. He'd need to replace them before returning to rounds again. And that was if Tsunade even allowed him to _hold_ a clipboard. "I'm wearing boxers, pervert," he replied.

Sasuke nodded absently. "So, probation, huh?"

Naruto slumped. "I saved the guy's life yet Tsunade still punishes me. Old hag."

"What was her problem?" Sasuke asked.

"His insurance didn't cover him for the equipment and time I used to keep him alive," Naruto said sadly.

"And that's the problem? He couldn't pay up upfront so Tsunade decided to do this?"

Naruto shrugged and toyed with the hem of the sheet lying around his waist. "I suppose."

"Then if that's the only problem, I'll pay for it."

Naruto looked up at him in shock. "Pay for it? Sasuke you just can't throw money at shit to make it go away. This is serious. I've really blown it this time and I don't want you to get involved when it was my mistake."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes glittering. "How many times have you been on probation, Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lip as he pressed his fingers together. "Three or four ti-"

"Five times. And how many of those times has Tsunade realised what a bitch she is and came and apologised?"

"Um, once or twice?"

"Wrong. Five times." He came and sat down along the side of the bed. "And if the insurance is such a big deal, I'll pay."

"But Sasuke," Naruto protested, meeting his eyes. "This could be into the thousands, maybe over a hundred thousand! I'd never forgive myself if you bought my way out of trouble."

"Naruto, I'm sure I could find the spare change somewhere," Sasuke assured him before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"But I want the other doctor's to respect me," Naruto complained, pulling back.

"They do respect you."

"Not like they respect you," the blond pouted.

"That's because I'm an attending. They have to or they know I'll kick their asses out of my OR and they can try pick up work experience elsewhere."

"I just think if you stick up for me on this and pay that I'll lose their respect."

"Naruto, I've already decided I'm going to do it. Now, are you going to thank me?"

Naruto smiled reluctantly and rested his forehead in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Alright. Thanks, Sasuke," he whispered.

"Not that way, dobe," Sasuke scoffed. He rose to his feet and leant over to click the lock on the door. Turning back towards Naruto he eased the lab coat off of his shoulders. "I want you to _really_ thank me."

Naruto let his jaw drop. "What the hell, teme! I'm in serious trouble and all you can think of is sex?"

Sasuke laughed as he began unbuttoning his light blue shirt. "It's the least you can do." He tossed the shirt aside and stood by the bed. "At least we don't have to take off your clothes. You've already done it for me."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grunted as Sasuke grabbed his neck, his fingers working their way into his blond locks. Their lips came together in a heated passionate kiss, a whimper escaping Naruto's mouth as he felt Sasuke's tongue slipping in. Their tongues clashed and ground together as Sasuke lowered himself onto the bed, a hand untangling itself from his lover's hair to rip aside the sheets. Naruto raised his hands to graze Sasuke's ass, ensuring he gave the firm muscles an even firmer squeeze. Sasuke growled and tore his lips from Naruto's, his eyes narrowing at the dominance. Naruto chuckled and almost squealed as Sasuke harshly grabbed his shaft, encouraging it to complete hardness.

Tan hands reached for the raven's belt buckle and without further ado it was undone and the pants were kicked to the floor leaving Sasuke completely bare. Sasuke clambered on top of Naruto and pressed their equally hard erections together, both men groaning at the delicious friction.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto cursed, writhing as Sasuke pressed himself firmly against Naruto's length. "God, I want your lips around my cock so bad."

Sasuke smirked as he lowered his lips to Naruto's neck and begun suckling and nipping. "That's how you want this to be played out, _Dr. Uzumaki_? Dirty talk?"

"Fuck, I love it when you address me like that!" Naruto confessed, arching his back as Sasuke's lips trailed down to his nipples.

A tongue swirled itself along the pink nub before trailing across and lavishing attention on its twin. The younger doctor groaned as the hot tongue made its way down his chest, stopping to encircle the tattoo around his bellybutton and descend to the hemline of his boxers. Long fingers roughly pulled the silken material aside, Naruto gasping in pleasure at the friction the movement caused to his sensitive sex. Sasuke pressed gentle kisses along the skin beside his shaft, smirking at the glistening pearls of pre-cum settling at the small slit.

"Come on, come on, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, thrashing as he felt the warm lips kissing the underside of his thighs, his quivering scrotum and the outer edges of the nest of blonde curls. Everywhere _except_ his cock.

Giving a feral growl Naruto reached for Sasuke's hair, locking the inky lengths in his fingers and positioning his lips right about his length. Sasuke barely had time to register before Naruto had pushed his aching head inside the warm mouth. He felt Sasuke swear around his length and shivered at the vibrations. He roughly guided Sasuke's lips up and down his cock, relishing the sound of the wet slurp it made. He ground himself deep into Sasuke's throat, grinning in pleasure as Sasuke choked on his thick length.

Sasuke roughly pulled himself off of Naruto's cock and scowled angrily down at him. "You little prick," he spat. He gripped Naruto's thighs harshly, digging his nails into the soft skin.

"Ouch! Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto shot back, trying to pull out of his reach.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke told him. He launched himself at the exposed neck of his lover, attaching his teeth roughly along the side and sucking the skin.

"Don't give me one there!" Naruto protested weakly. He tried to squirm out of Sasuke's grip but said doctors hands were holding him down tightly.

When Sasuke pulled himself away there was a satisfied smirk on his face. "There," he said casually. "Now no one can question as to who dominates who."

"You're so pathetic," Naruto told him, though with a loving inflection.

Sasuke sniffed lightly before leaning down to kiss him. Naruto wove his hands over Sasuke's muscles, marvelling at the firmness in them. Their cocks brushed against each other's again and both men shivered. Pulling up slightly Sasuke gave a few quick kisses to Naruto's nipples before sitting up enough to allow room for Naruto to hoist his legs over the raven's shoulders. Sasuke smirked at him, he had his moments where he tried to overtake the Uchiha but Sasuke had trained Naruto well.

"Don't look like that at me, Sasuke," Naruto warned. "Or you can walk home tonight."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he brought two fingers up to Naruto's lips. "You forgot I drove us here this morning." He added a sensual grinding of his hips as he finished the sentence.

"Oh, man," Naruto groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"Forgetting something, Naruto? Or am I supposed to fuck you dry?" Naruto jerked his head up and found Sasuke's fingers dragged tauntingly over his upper lip. He opened his mouth readily, the fingers inserted themselves in and Naruto lavished them with his tongue. Sasuke shuddered at the erotic sight and feel of Naruto layering his digits in a heavy coating of saliva. "That's right, Naruto. Get them wet so my cock can just slip inside you," he whispered, leaning forward so his breath tickled Naruto's nose.

Naruto groaned and his dick twitched at the words spoken to him. He just wanted Sasuke in him _now_. He pushed the fingers out and sent a pleading look up at his partner. "Hurry up, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded absently and trailed the wet fingers down his chest. "Don't waste it on my chest, you moron!" Naruto exclaimed, wriggling. He jumped as Sasuke's cock was brought into contact with the cleft of his ass cheeks. "Put it where it _belongs_, Sasuke."

"Where it belongs?" Sasuke repeated insolently. "If you say so."

He lightly tapped a wet finger against Naruto's hole. Naruto moaned and thrust lightly against the digit. He watched as Sasuke grabbed his own shaft and began to pump it eagerly, allowing saliva and pre-cum to mix along his length. He was drooling, of that Naruto was certain as he watched the dark brunet fisting his length with unsteady breaths and closed eyes. He pushed himself against Sasuke, whimpering at the loss of contact as Sasuke moved his dick out of reach.

"Enough, S'uke," Naruto moaned, throwing his head back as he tried to impale himself on the slickened, throbbing cock of _Dr._ Uchiha Sasuke. He felt a hand rest by his head and he looked over at it lovingly. "Hey," he spoke up, frowning as the fingers beside him wiped themselves dry on the sheet. "You haven't prepped me ye-_**FUCK**_!" Tears of pain assaulted his eyes as Sasuke drove his practically dry cock right into Naruto's quivering asshole. "FUCK!" he swore again, biting down on his lip and unleashing an anguished growl. "Sasuke!" he cried out, his voice breaking lightly on the second syllable. "What the fuck is your problem, you sadistic bastard?!"

Sasuke merely smirked down at him in what could be described as no less than an evil manner. "That's for fucking my mouth without permission," he told him, his features hardening.

"What?! Are you fucking kid- oh _fuck_! Fuck Sasuke," he moaned, tossing as Sasuke thrust shallowly into him.

"Something wrong, _Doctor_?" Sasuke asked innocently, thrusting deeper and harder. "You look a bit flushed."

Flushed was the correct term. Naruto's whole body had turned pink. With the exclusion of his cock which was red and almost purple at the head. Sasuke thrust again and again, loving the way Naruto thrashed below him causing his cock to smear pre-cum along his stomach. Again and again he pushed his length into the blond, revelling in the feel of the velvet chasm that swallowed his dick without complaint. Below him Naruto mewled and moaned causing his shaft to harden even more as he continued his steady pace.

"Come on, baby," Sasuke whispered, leaning over to plant a small kiss beside Naruto's mouth. "Moan harder for me. Moan as I fuck you in the call room. Moan and think about how anyone who now sleeps in this bed will be sleeping in our _sweat_, in the _cum_ I'm going to fill you to the brim with and the _cum_ you're going to shoot out for me. Understood? Understood that did you, baby?" He groaned and thrust harder and harder, finally locating Naruto's prostate as the man below him gave out a tormented yell. Groaning himself Sasuke lifted his torso up and grabbed Naruto's ass brutally. "Fuck you feel good, Naruto," he moaned, wiping the sweat on his forehead on his shoulder. "Fuck I love this."

Naruto didn't protest. He agreed with everything the raven was whispering. He let out a broken version of Sasuke's name as Sasuke began to pummel his cock into his ass. White spots were shooting across the blond's vision. He felt the increasing build of pressure in his cock beg to be taken care of. Absently he moved his hand down to grab the length, smiling as his fingers encased his shaft and began to pump it languidly.

"That's right," Sasuke agreed. "Jerk yourself off while I fuck you into this mattress."

Naruto opened an eye and raised the lustful blue orb to settle on the man he loved. Sasuke's hair was clinging to his face and neck like he'd just had a shower. Sweat beaded on his brow and upper lip and his chest heaved with exertion. Upon seeing Naruto's gaze Sasuke smirked at him and drove his length even deeper. Naruto slammed close his eye and let out a purely wanton moan. His hand began pumping faster and under his breath he began to mutter '_I'm close. I'm close. Holy fuck I'm close_.'

"You're such a slut, Naruto," Sasuke said harshly. "Just because you wear a white coat to work and have a title doesn't fool me. You're still a little bitch who takes-" he begun to thrust as hard as he could with each word, "my. Hard. Cock. _Up_. _His_. _Ass_!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, completing himself and allowing jets of white, creamy cum to shoot across his stomach. The sight of it splattered across his heaving chest and the clenching muscle around Sasuke's shaft was enough to drive him over the edge too.

With a shudder and a slight gasp Sasuke came too, his cock pulsing and pouring semen into the abused passage. He allowed himself a few more careless thrusts before withdrawing his limp sex. He pumped it lightly with his hand, squeezing out any excess cum and allowing it to dribble onto Naruto's own spent length. Sasuke lowered himself beside Naruto and scoffed as he licked away a drop of cum that had reached the blond's chin.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, content. They both laid there staring at the bed above them and rode out their sexual high. As the feeling started to abate Naruto rolled to face Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out enough for Naruto to wonder if he was sleeping. "You awake?" he asked softly.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke. You really know how to take my mind off of things." He leant over and gave a soft kiss to Sasuke's parted lips.

Sasuke opened an eye, the dark depth softened with affection. "I came as soon as I heard, dobe. You know I always will."

"I know," Naruto said back. From somewhere on the floor he heard his pager buzz. "I suppose I'm wanted on the wing again," he groaned. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stretched and scratched his head. "God, I could go to sleep and never get up again," he commented, grabbing his boxers and reaching for his scrubs. "I better go get some clean clothes too," he muttered to himself.

He used the inside of his scrubs to clean away the drying cum from his toned body and grimaced as he threw them back on. The first place he'd go would be the locker room and change into his normal clothes and then he'd go grab some clean scrubs before reporting back on the floor. Looking over his shoulder he saw Sasuke had thrown an arm over his eyes and his chest was rising and falling gently. Thinking he'd do the right thing he lifted Sasuke's shirt and pants off of the floor and laid them neatly on the bunk above him. He reached for the lab coat and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he heard something clatter to the floor. Frowning he peered down at the small, clear bottle that had fallen from Sasuke's pocked. As if in a comedy show he felt the vein in his forehead pop out as he recalled Sasuke's last words. "_I came as soon as I heard._"

"Teme!" he snarled, yanking the bottle off the floor and throwing it as hard as he could manage as Sasuke's sleeping form. The aim was perfect and hit the Uchiha right in the nose.

"The fuck!" Sasuke cursed, jumping in fright and hitting his head on the ill-placed bar above him. "You don't fucking throw things at people, you fucking idiot!" he spat, turning to face Naruto while massaging his throbbing forehead.

"Lube, Sasuke? _Lube_?" Naruto accused, pointing an angry finger in Sasuke's direction. "'_I came as soon as I heard, Naruto'_," he mimicked angrily. "Prick! You just wanted to take advantage of me while I was distressed!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and searched for the bottle. He eventually found it and held it up clear for Naruto to see. "This is the lube you found in my pocket?" he asked evenly.

"Yes, and don't deny it!" Naruto told him, crossing his arms angrily. "You are so thoughtless sometimes, Sasuke! Sometimes I wonder if your head ever _doesn't_ think about sex! How do you get through an operation with – what? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Did you read the label on the bottle, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in the same even tone.

"What?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "I don't need to read the bottle to know what lube is! I've seen more than my fair share to know about it. Thing is though: you didn't even use the damn thing! Why bother bringing it if you –"

"Naruto, read the label please."

"What? No! Let me finish what I wa-"

"Just read the fucking label, Uzumaki!"

Naruto scowled and bent over in pretence of bad sight. As soon as his eyes caught on the words his heart stopped. In slow motion his eyes raised themselves to Sasuke's and he felt a sweat drop bead at his temple. "Hand sanitizer?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. His voice lilted slightly and Naruto mentally started panicking. Sasuke never lost control of his voice except for when he was mad. _Real_ mad. He was in deep shit now. He only wished now that he'd had a chance to say goodbye to his friends before Sasuke murdered him. "Hand sanitizer. Pocket sized _hand-__**fucking**__-sanitizer!"_

* * *

OMG! I hope this was as interesting as my last one! And I hope the end was ok, I wasn't exactly too sure if I should have added anything else on but I rather like the idea of a cliffhanger. Hahaha.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed "Closing Time" and extra thanks for everyone who reviews this one too! And to all the people who have added me to their favorite authors and stories! Thanks heaps!

So please read and review and I'll attempt another smutty one-shot as soon as I can think up an interesting enough storyline! Happy New Year! XO


End file.
